


The Little Things

by silentcolors



Category: Berry Good (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prompt Fic, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr Prompt, basically friends to lovers, but not completely?, underrated group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentcolors/pseuds/silentcolors
Summary: where seoyul and sehyung go on a late night drive and end up at mcdonald's





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> seoyul&sehyung drabble based on the sentences "You're teasing me again…" and "This tastes horrible." from a tumblr prompt list! also heavily inspired by some of their recent ig stories and posts, hope you enjoy fellow very berries <3

As she looks out the window, Sehyung notices the dark shadows and bright lights along the road getting blurrier with each second. Her gaze wanders to the black-haired girl in the driver’s seat focusing on the road ahead.

“Yuri unnie, are you sure you’re not driving too fast?” Sehyung asks playfully. She always loved teasing the older girl, it was too funny to not do it. Especially now that Yuri has her driver’s license, there are so many opportunities to mess with her that Sehyung simply cannot resist.

“What? No!!” Yuri checks the tachometer with a frown. “I’m pretty sure that sign earlier said 80 km/h… Or did it?”

“Why should I know? You’re the driver!!” Sehyung says full of faux reproach. She can barely hold her giggle back.

“Yah! I can’t believe you’re teasing me again...” 

“I know you love it, don’t try to deny it!” she teases (again) - trying to get a certain reaction out of Yuri.

Yuri’s face turns beet-red, exactly what she hoped to see. “Sehyung-ah, stop messing with me~!” she whines and pushes her bottom lip forwards. Sehyung knows that if she could, Yuri would’ve stomped her feet on the ground like a five-year-old. She’s adorable when she’s sulking.

But not so adorable when she gives Sehyung the silent treatment. 

“Yuri unnie.”

Silence.

“Seoyul!”

Again, no response. The older girl just looks straight ahead and ignores Sehyung.

“Yuri-ah!”

Nothing.

“Really? Not even when I speak informally to you?” she cries.

Still no reaction.

“Come on unnie, please talk to me.”

Feeling defeated, Sehyung sinks into her seat - now it’s her turn to sulk. Unless…

She leans towards the driver’s seat and places her hand on Yuri’s thigh, drawing tiny circles with her thumb. “I’m sorry okay, I promise I won’t tease you anymore. Just stop ignoring me, please.”

Sehyung glances up at her face trying to figure out if her new strategy works. But it’s hard to tell in the dark car with only the occasional street light illuminating Yuri’s face. 

“I’ll… I’ll treat you to something at McDonald’s, anything you want! You just have to drive there and start talking to me again,” Sehyung proposes.

“You- You’re distracting me,” Yuri says shakily, her voice sounding raspy and dull, as if she had a lump in her throat.

“Sorry,” Sehyung whispers and quickly puts her hand in her own lap. “So… You’re talking to me again?”

“Obviously!” Yuri smiles and quickly glances at Sehyung. “You’re such an attention hungry baby.”

“Maybe I am. But I’m definitely food hungry, can we please go to McDonald’s?”

***

“I just can’t imagine that that actually tastes good…” Sehyung watches Yuri with disgust as the latter contently dips her french fries into the chocolate milkshake in front of her.

“But it does!” Yuri exclaims with a full mouth.

Sehyung shakes her head at the older girl. Things like these make her realise that while Yuri is her unnie, they’re still only a bit more than one year apart.

“You know,” Yuri says, still with a full mouth, “you should try one!”

“I don’t know. I think I’ll… pass?”

“No, come on! Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it!”

Sehyung pulls a grimace and shakes her head.

“Pretty please~~?” Yuri says, batting her eyelashes jokingly.

The younger girl sighs, she had never been able to resist Yuri’s pleads. “If you insist. Hand it over.”

Yuri slides the tray to Sehyung’s side of the table, grinning from ear to ear. Sehyung feels Yuri’s eyes follow her every move. She takes one of the fries Yuri already stuck into the cold drink and lets most of it drip back into the cup.

“No, no, no! You have to keep some of the shake on the fry!” Yuri interrupts her and takes one herself. “Here, eat this one!”

Sehyung was about to grab the fry from her hands but Yuri quickly leans forward and motions for Sehyung to open her mouth. She feels the heat rising to her head and when Yuri’s fingers lightly touch Sehyung’s lips, her heart feels like it’s going to jump out of her chest.

She hopes Yuri doesn’t notice and focuses on chewing the french fry instead.

“And?”

“This,” Sehyung points at the shake and fries directly in front of her, “tastes horrible.” Honestly, it wasn’t that bad. It actually tastes quite good, but Sehyung wasn’t going to let Yuri know that. Not after she was so against trying it in the first place.

“Wait, really?” Yuri asks wide-eyed. “Sorry I made you try it, I really thought you’d like it…” She looks like a hurt puppy and Sehyung immediately crumbles.

“Actually… It wasn’t that horrible.” Sehyung says hesitantly.

Yuri dismisses her with a wave of the hand. “You’re just saying that, it’s fine. You don’t have to like it!”

“No! I really do like it! I was teasing you again!” she says, slightly jumping in her seat. She takes multiple fries, dunks them all into the milkshake and stuffs them in her mouth. “Shee! I lobe id!”

Yuri chuckles and looks at the younger girl with heart-eyes (as Johyun would call it) - but Sehyung obviously doesn’t notice. “You’re so cute.”

“Thanks,” Sehyung nibbles on her bottom lip, “you’re cute too.”

Maybe one day she’ll have the guts to confess to Yuri. But for now, she’ll just enjoy these little things and moments with her.


End file.
